


Transformation

by bgabes714, superpotterwolf



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura, Beta Derek, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgabes714/pseuds/bgabes714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwolf/pseuds/superpotterwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out running around in the woods when there is a mountain lion on the loose wasn't such a good idea after all. The large monster that stalked him in the woods was decidedly not a mountain lion. 'This is all Stiles' fault' he thought as he crawled across the floor. It's always Stiles' fault. Lets go see what's happening in the woods he said, it'll be fun, nothing will happen. Ha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

It turned out running around in the woods when there is a mountain lion on the loose wasn't such a good idea after all. The large monster that stalked him in the woods was decidedly not a mountain lion. 'This is all Stiles' fault' he thought as he crawled across the floor. It's always Stiles' fault. Lets go see what's happening in the woods he said, it'll be fun, nothing will happen. Ha! The shape reared up to it's full height and struck. It all happened so fast that he didn't register the bite mark on his side till he was halfway home.   
*****  
"Dude, seriously are you sure it wasn't a Mountain Lion"  
"No Stiles I've already told you that, I think... I think it was a wolf, I definitely heard a wolf howl!"  
"No you didn't!"  
"Dude I did"  
"No Scott you didn't there hasn't been a wolf in California years, let me see the bite?" Stiles made a move to grab his t-shirt.   
*****  
A burning pain in his side brought him out of his daydream. Standing up he ran out of class ignoring Harris' yells. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around as he yanked his shirt up clawing at the bandage strapped over the bite. Peeling it off he heard Stiles' gasp "What the hell dude?"   
"I know!"  
"No seriously! What the hell?"  
"Stiles, chill out"  
"Scott, earlier this afternoon you had a bite mark on your side! A bite mark that's just miraculously disappeared or healed whatever. What the hell is going on!"   
"I wish I knew but something's changed. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things I really, really don't want to smell.."  
"I think I know what you have" Stiles replied suddenly, Scott missed the mischievous twinkle in his eye.   
"What, what is it?"  
"It's a specific kind of infection."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy."  
"What's that? Is it bad?... There could be something seriously wrong with me!"  
"I know, you're a werewolf!"  
"A what? Stiles come on be serious! I could seriously have something wrong with me!" Scott stalked to the end of the corridor bursting out of the side door of the school. He had to get away from here. He had to think, had to breathe. He took off at a run entering the woods at the edge of the car park not paying attention to where he was going just following a pull in a direction that felt right. Before he knew it he was tripping over a log in the way he heard to twin growls coming from either side. Something inside him woke at the sound, he felt a raw instinct wake inside him a rush of power fled through his veins. He felt hair grow on his cheeks his teeth elongate. A veil settled over his eyes distorting everything yet making the world sharper at the same time. An itching in the tips of his fingers made him look down at his hands. His nails, well you couldn't call them nails anymore they were sharp and pointed more claw like. Hearing the growling again he lifted his head, in the dim of the forest he could see two pinpricks of light. Two pairs of eyes glowing red and blue staring back at him. 'Well damn,' he thought 'Stiles may have been right!'


End file.
